


cat-itude

by goat_s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cats, FR, M/M, Soft Boys, bc when do i not write fluff, i have writers block save me, ~fluff~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/pseuds/goat_s
Summary: hyunjin works at a pet shop and seungmin comes in to play with the cats at the same time every week





	cat-itude

**Author's Note:**

> im: a sucker for anything stray kids  
> if you want me to write a certain ship then leave it in the comments & we'll see what happens!  
> also. it took me like 3 weeks to finish this bc i have the WORST writers block rn

Hyunjin works at a pet shop, he sees his fair share of crazy cat ladies and people asking for this specific type of dog food that they don't carry. But hes never seen anyone come in more than Seungmin.

Without fail, every Friday at 4pm an hour after school lets out, Seungmin walks into the shop, greets him, and then promptly goes into the cat area and pets every single one of the cats. He usually stays for a few hours and then around 7, says goodbye and is gone until next Friday. 

Hyunjin asked Seungmin once why he didn't just get a cat and he replied with "Its not the same, this way I get to play with all of them."

So other then that and a few more hellos and goodbyes Hyunjin has only spoken to Seungmin once. Unsurprisingly though, he has developed quite a crush on Seungmin. Hes cute, with a beautiful smile that makes Hyunjins heart hurt sometimes. And he's sweet, kind, and loves cats. What more could you want? Hyunjin thought. 

 

So, Hyunjin sits in silence behind the counter and waits for Fridays to come. 

 

And then, one Friday, Seungmin doesn't come. Hyunjin sits and fear builds in him, what if something bad happened? What if he's stuck somewhere on the side of the road? What if he's in the hospital?  Will he ever see Seungmin again?

He waits past closing time, telling the owner that he'll lock up and go home if hes not here by 10. It's currently 11pm and Hyunjin is so close to giving up but he doesn't.  11 passes and soon its 12, Hyunjin locks the door, turns the lights off and takes the last bus home. 

A week passes. Friday comes again and Hyunjin is still worried, his fingernails are chewed down to the skin and he's sure hes looked out the window half a million times by now. 

And there, a flash of denim and brown hair. Coming towards the shop. Its Him. Hyunjin is so excited he runs out of the store and throws himself onto Seungmin, almost suffocating him with his hug.

"U-uh, Hi" He stammers.

Pulling away from Seungmin, slightly embarrassed.

"You weren't here last Friday and I was worried and I thought something bad had happened to you and I was worried I would never see you again and that would really suck because you're super cute and I think I like you..." realizing what he just said he slapped his hands over him mouth and muttered.

"Oh god shut up dummy."

Seungmin smiles and Hyunjins heart seems to be running a marathon inside his chest.

"Thats cute!" Seungmin grins and takes Hyunjins hand.

"Tell me more about how cute I am while we visit the kitties."

Hyunjins heart is now close to bursting but he grips Seungmins hand tightly and returns his smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> TWITTER: 3rchaluvr


End file.
